fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tharja
Tharja (サーリャ Sārya, Sallya in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is voiced by Akutsu Kana http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara29.html in the Japanese version and by Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Tharja is a Dark Mage who hails from Plegia, though she does not care about the conflict between Plegia and Ylisse. When annoyed, she threatens to place curses on people. She is often heard chanting curses when she is alone. After joining Chrom's army, she falls in love with the Avatar and starts to stalk him/her to the point she pines over him/her even in her romantic supports with other characters. She even values the Avatar's life more than her own, as shown in her S rank support with Henry. Her support with Nowi reveals that she has the power to read fortunes using a Manakete's claw, and can divine the location of anyone or anything using one. She has the nicest body in the army and has the darkest thoughts. She is the mother of Noire and can be the potential mother of Morgan. Her birthday is April 2nd. Thaja is among the forces trying to stop Chrom and his army from rescuing Emmeryn in Chapter 9 at Plegia Castle. However, Tharja questions why she has to fight for such a pointless reason. Seeing Chrom, Tharja asks to join his ranks, which Chrom allows hesitantly. After the war, Tharja's obsession with the Avatar leads her to a life of casting curses and hexes to reunite her with them. Tharja hails from a family of shamans and sorcerers and claims to have started learning the dark arts since her umbilical cord was cut. Occasionally, she demonstrates that curses can be utilized for purposes other than inflicting pain, such as curing colds and even implied to be able to cure Lon'qu's gynophobia if he wished. It is also implied in her support with Libra that her curses can remove or replace memories in people's minds. Her support with Gregor reveals that she can communicate with the dead by casting a curse using her body as a medium. However, there is one drawback to her curses revealed in this same support: she cannot curse anyone if she does not know their real name. In her support with Henry, both can reflect curses back at the caster, though Henry outdoes her in this regard. In Game Recruitment Chapter 9: Enemy, talk with Chrom. Base Stats Normal and Hard Mode | Dark Mage |10 |25 |4 |11 |5 |12 |3 |10 |7 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - D |Elthunder Nosferatu |} Lunatic Mode | Dark Mage |10 |26 |4 |12 |5 |13 |3 |10 |7 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - D |Elthunder Nosferatu |} Growth Rates |90% |30% |60% |40% |60% |40% |45% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | +3 | -1 | +1 | -3 | +1 | 0 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Virion *Stahl *Vaike *Kellam *Donnel *Lon'qu *Ricken *Gaius *Gregor *Libra *Henry Other Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Nowi *Noire *Morgan (Only if Tharja is her mother) Class Sets *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Overall Base Class As lopsided as her growths seem for a magic user, Tharja is not a bad unit by any means. Although the Avatar or Miriel may already be at a higher level, Tharja is able to take physical hits better than Miriel, and does not have the varied growths that the Avatar has. Her skill is indeed quite low, though her skills in Hex and Anathema help compensate for that by lowering the opponents' avoid. Tharja usually fares off better as a Dark Knight; Henry can take advantage of the Sorcerer's Vengeance skill due to his much higher skill rating. Also, despite the loss in Dark Magic, the Dark Knight gives Tharja the Slow Burn skill to help with her low skill and luck, as well as Lifetaker to prolong her survivability. However, if the Vengeance skill is passed on to Noire, then she can abuse it due to her high growth rate in skill. Reclassing Tharja's two reclassing options are Archer and Knight classes. It is not recommended that Tharja become an Archer related class unless Tharja needs the Hit Rate boost from Accuracy +20 obtained as a Sniper or the player wants to make her an Archer killer with Bow Knight's Bowbreaker. Reclassing her as a knight will give her two useful skills Pavise to boost her high defenses and Luna for some extra damage. However, Tharja is not suited to permanently stay as these two classes due to her much better Magic growths, so it is best to grab the skills she needs and get back to her magical classes as soon as possible. Quotes Event Tiles *"What have we here? Maybe I can use it for my hexes." (item) *"Ah, finally, a perfect voodoo doll. The Avatar, will have eyes only for me..." (exp) *"Me, weaving horrible, awful hexes? Oh those were just PRACTICE curses. Honest." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"I've devised a hex to make dreams come true. Tell me your desires and hold still..." (dreams) *"Have I mentioned you've been acting odd lately? Why do you wander off from camp?" (free time) Replying *"Dreaming is dull. Who wants to walk around with sparkles in their eyes? Not me." (dreams) *"Go away. What do you care how I feel?" (happy) *"Oh, I see. You think I'm too weak and puny to fend for myself. Have it your way..." (team up) Asking - Avatar *"Have I told you that I admire your strength, Avatar? We should team up." (team up) *"So, Avatar. How do you fill your spare time? Inquiring minds want to know." (hobby) *"Avatar, you always study so hard. Do you have some secret goal? A dream?" (dreams) Replying - Avatar *"Maybe I’m simply happy to be around you. Does that thought...scare you?" (happy) *"Me? Oh, I uh...try to divine my own future! ...With you." (hobby) *"You want to know? You care, don’t you?! I dream that you’ll... Gah! I can’t say it!" (dreams) *"Fight with you? YES! I mean...YES! I won’t let those monsters touch you." (team up) Level Up *"I can feel the darkness growing ever stronger..." (6+ stats up) *“And this is before I even sharpen my nails.” (4-5 stats up) *"Hee hee hee" (2-3 stats up) *"You had better not hold this against me." (0-1 stats up) *"My vast powers will win Avatar's gaze!" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"These new powers give me some wicked ideas..." Armory *"A gift? If you try to sell it back later, I may hurt you." (buying) *"This was your plan all along... wasn't it..." (selling) *"No promises that I won't kill you with it later." (forging) Barrack Alone *"Any who would harm Avatar will burn...Heh heh, oh yes indeed..." (misc) Greetings *"Avatar! My hex worked! Uh, I mean... Fancy meeting you here." (morning) *"Avatar! The hex worked! Um, I mean... How nice to see you! (midday) *"Avatar! The hex worked! Uh, I mean... What a coincidence!" (evening) *"Avatar! The hex worked! Uh, I mean... What are the odds?" (night) *"Oh! Happy birthday, Avatar!" (Avatar's birthday) Confession Final Chapter Battle Support Boost *"I guess I'll help..." *"Just don't die..." *"Yay, danger..." *"Oh, joy..." *"Get on with it..." *"Hmm...Riveting..." *"Knock 'em dead..." *"Just don't fail..." *"What now?" *"Win, lose. Whatever..." *"Get on with it..." *"I'll save your bones..." Dual Strike *"Take this..." *"Still hungry...?" *"You're not even trying..." *"Do you mind...?" *"We're not impressed..." *"No one loves you." Support Block *"What are you doing...?" *"Useless..." Critical *"You're already dead..." *"Do you like darkness...?" *"Die now...!" *Giggle* Partner Defeats Enemy *"I can handle myself..." *"Killing is my job..." *"Satisfied...?" Enemy Defeated * "Had enough...?" *Giggle* * "You deserved worse..." Death/Retreat Vs. Pr. Marth (Xenologue Champions of Yore 3) Pr. Marth: I will protect this land at all costs. You've had your fun long enough. Tharja: Have I now? I wonder what folks would say if I cursed you to squawk like a hen. Vs. Deirde (Xenologue Lost Bloodlines 3) Deirdre: Begone, ill creature! Tharja: Oh, I'll show you the meaning of the word "ill" all right... Etymology The name Sallya is a Hebrew name meaning "princess". Tharja may come from the Indian name Tharaja meaning "star with full glow". Trivia *Tharja was the 3rd most popular female character and the most popular parent character (behind the female avatar) in the Japanese Fire Emblem Awakening popularity poll. *Tharja shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Kjelle. *Tharja is the only character to have special Event Tile/Barrack relationship quotes when paired with the Avatar. Gallery File:Sariya Kakusei.png|Tharja's portrait in Awakening. File:Sallya's confession.jpeg|Tharja confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Sallya confession 2.jpg|Part 2 of Tharja's confession scene. File:Tharjaconfession.jpg|Tharja's full confession. File:Myunit sariya.jpg|Tharja and the Avatar. File:Sallya Beach DLC.png|Tharja in the Summer of Bonds DLC episode. File:early sariya concept art.jpg|Tharja's early concept art. File:Tharja figure.jpg|Prototype Max Factory Tharja PVC Figure. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Tharja).png|Tharja's battle model as a Dark Mage. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters